Alone with Fourteen Years
by ChaosedPieEater
Summary: Tragedy strikes, a gift is left behind, and the future unfolds. Vote if you want me to continue it.


Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfiction and therefore makes no profit. This is used solely for fan purposes and will, in no way, affect the real anime or manga or game.

**Alone with Fourteen Years**

The heroes of the world return to the planet that is precious to them. With the happy greetings to their return they can finally live in happiness and lead normal lives. However, a great tragedy takes place and it weighs on the hearts of everyone who remembers. While the tragedy crushes the hearts of the closest, a gift has been left behind. While the gift considers itself to be a curse and the source of pain, it will be the witness to what the planet and its people could do. What will the adults show the new life, the new boy and the future?

"The new era second summer of love occurred more then 18 years ago, now some of you may ask how did this event saved the world" the teacher in the front of the classroom was looking at a text book.

"From the research and reports of Dr. Bear, the limit of life phenomenon is an event that threatened to destroy everything on this planet. However, due to the second summer of love, this disaster was avoided. Now, who can tell me the hero who is responsible for this event?" an array of hands shot up to the meet the teacher's question.

"Renton Thurston!" the class yelled together.

"Correct, now, as some of you might know, the son of the hero is sitting here in this class. That's right, it's our very own Charles Thurston" the teacher looked to the short blue haired boy looking out the window. He turned to the face the class but he glared at those who made eye contact with him. He wore a black T-shirt with a blue jacket that went over it and jeans. He had pale skin and blue-ish green eyes with a purple ring around it, his aqua blue hair made it half way to his eyes. When he noticed that most of his classmates had turned away, he returned to watching the sky slowly move along.

"Jeez… This town is the worst… It's so quiet it's painful" he said to himself. He was seated left of the classroom and was the third row; it was seated next to the window.

"Summer's coming… But it'll just be the same old, same old…" he continued. Charles let his thoughts wander until it was lunch time but it seems like the window was his escape to the "real" world.

"Hey Charles, we keep hearing your dad's like some big hero or something, care to enlighten us?" a large round boy in a striped shirt and gray jump suit pants said.

"How should I know what he did, it happened before I was born" Charles scoffed at the statement.

"My dad said he made half the world disappear, and saved everyone from the limit of life thingy, then he ran off and married a what again?" the large boy said. There were two other kids with the large boy and they were laughing.

"Well, I heard your mom was a coralian or something, you know, like a monster" one of the other boys said; Charles turned angrily at him.

"I think she died after she brought you to the world" he laughed. Charles clenched his fists hard.

"Serves her right, I mean 'it'" the third laughed. Charles let loose a punch into the dead centre of the fat boy's face.

"Everything's the worst here… The people, the schools, even the town itself" Charles' punishment from the teacher was detention on the roof.

"Absolutely the worst…" he said to himself again. When the teacher let him off at the bell, he looked around to find a brown haired man waving at him. The man wore a red shirt over a white T-shirt and had dark colored pants and his hair was semi-long. Charles looked down and felt scared of what the man was going to say to him.

"Your teacher called today, Charles" the man said as they drove on the street. The car they were driving was a jeep and the there was no roof, Charles always looked up to the sky.

"Yeah… I punched someone in the face" Charles replied; he placed his hand on the left side of his face and gave a neutral look to the ground.

"You have a reason?" the man asked.

"He called mom a monster" Charles' face turned to an upset expression.

"So you believed him?" he asked.

"No!" Charles yelled back.

"If you responded to it then that shows me you believe them" the man turned his head slightly to the direction of his son.

"I-I just…" Charles couldn't get his feelings out.

"I won't lecture you about this… I guess I can understand it too… But think about it for a bit Charles" the man turned back to the road. Charles replayed the scene in his head this time and kept changing the situation over and over again in his head to see what he should have done. The rage calmed and he realized he was wrong and shouldn't have done it but he just couldn't control himself.

"Sorry Papa…" Charles said quietly.

"You know, when I was your age. I used to call this town the worst" his father said. This caught Charles' attention.

"I mean, it's so boring and peaceful it's painful, and everyday I would ask the waves to take me from this place… Everyday I would try to fly" Charles' father said as he looked to the sky.

"Papa… How did you meet mom?" Charles enjoyed his father's stories about his adventures.

"Your mom, Eureka, was the angel that fell on my house" he started.

"I remember that night clearly. Grandpa was taking my ref board because I had an argument with him about my future so I chased after him. When we got outside, the Nirvash typeZERO was flying around and it pulled a cut-back drop turn and landed straight on my room" he father relished in his thoughts.

"At first I furious to who was the pilot of it and at the same time I was excited to see a LFO like that… When your mom came out, I guess you can say I instantly fell in love with her" he started laughing. Charles sat there imagining the scene in his head.

"You loved mom a lot Papa" Charles suddenly said.

"Love, I still love her, she may not be with me, but I'll always belong to her" he was correcting Charles' statement.

"Papa… Do you hate me…? For taking mom from you?" Charles held his left hand and braced for the answer.

"If I hated you for something you didn't do, then what kind of person would I be" he replied; Charles looked up and turned his head to see his father.

"If I have anyone to blame… I'd blame myself, I can't let someone else take the blame so if you want to blame someone, then blame me" he gave gentle smile. Charles turned and looked to the land and recognized where they were going.

"Two, and the usual" Charles' father said as they walked into the restaurant. The waiter saw them come in and greeted them.

"Hey Renton, Hey Charles" the waiter said as they walked in; Renton looked around for an empty seat headed there. Charles stopped for a moment to see the way his father walked; Renton had always walked with a limp for as long as he could remember.

"Two Big Burger dinners coming up" the waiter said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Papa, I feel better if you said you hate me…" Charles said looking down to the table.

"You're my son, mine and Eureka's son. Hating you because I want something to blame… I don't think I can do that" Renton scratched his head. Soon the waiter brought the food and Charles was still staring outside the window.

"Thinking how bad this town is?" Renton didn't make eye contact with him. Charles turned and didn't dare speak.

"Its okay, this town is the worst… For someone who has big dreams" Charles' eyes widened at the statement.

"At least, it's the worst for someone who wants to chase their dreams" he added.

"I lived my dream, now it's your turn, Charles. Why should you stay here forever, after all you've only lived for 14 years" Renton gave a smile to him. Charles started to chuckle.

"You're amazing, Papa" Charles added.

"Only because I have to be" they both laughed.

"Now are you going to finish your dinner or do I have to do it for you?" Renton used his fork to point to Charles' untouched plate. Charles looked to his father's plate and realized it was emptied.

"Hey, that's mine!" Renton just stole a piece of egg from Charles' plate and ate it.

"You better hurry or I'll eat your's" Renton laughed. Charles started to eat his dinner as fast as he could. For Charles, moments like this with his father were the best. After they left and got ready to go home Renton bought some flowers from the store next door. While they were driving, the subject of his mother bittered everything. Soon they came to a cliff edge were a tomb stone was and an array of flowers grew; gently Renton moved some of the flowers to reveal the name.

"Eureka Thurston, friend, mother, and heroine" was written on the tomb stone. There was a picture that went with the words; it displayed a cheerful looking blue haired girl. Her hair greatly matched Charles' and they looked a like. Renton laid the flowers in front of the tomb stone and gently touched the picture and name. Charles could see a small tear in the corner of Renton's eye.

"Let's go home now" Renton said as he got up. During their ride home, Charles couldn't help but look at his father while he drowned himself in his own thoughts. When they finally got home it was 7:43 PM.

"You should go study, I have to finish some stuff up in the garage" Renton said. The house was built on the original site of the garage that was destroyed; Axel had received money to repair it but this time the house was bigger and could fit a family of eight. When they first entered the house, there were two paths; the right led to the up stairs where the bedrooms are and the left led to the kitchen and living room. The house was for eight people, but only two people lived in it lately. Charles walked up the stair case but not before he looked at his father one more time. When he got to his room he sat down in front of his desk and began reading a book; his thoughts from his school day still ran through his head. His thoughts burst when he saw the time on the clock; it was 9:57 and he had to get to sleep. He closed the lights and lay down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. Thoughts clouded every part of his mind and he was no where near sleepy, however, when he waited for a bit, Renton took a peek into his room. He saw him smile for a bit and then walked down the hall to his room.

"I guess this is how Papa tucks me in…" Charles said quietly to himself. He waited for a little while and then walked out of his. Slowly and quietly he headed for his father's room where the lights were on; the door was almost closed but a crack was left just enough for Charles to peek in. The door was on the bottom left corner of the room and on the wall to the left of the door there was another door that led to a bathroom. The room had a queen sized bed in the centre and to the right of the room there was a desk and mirror. There sat Renton looking at a picture that Charles couldn't make out. Renton simply sat there staring at the picture and when he looked to the mirror he could see tears in his face and a smile that was both gentle and kind. The tears and smile mixed perfectly; Renton soon placed the picture down and wiped up his tears. This was a signal for Charles to leave. Quietly as he came, he made it back to his room and lay down on the bed once more. The expression in his father's face was probably the real face he had on the inside. Charles took a deep breath to calm down and tried to sleep again.

"Breakfast is ready" Renton yelled to the upstairs.

"Coming Papa!" Charles replied from his room. Charles ran down to the kitchen and was greeted by his father while he was cooking eggs.

"Exams are today aren't they" Renton asked.

"Yeah, I have only two… Math and Science, then I'll be done for this year" Charles was in the cheery mood.

"Well, you better eat up" Renton placed a plate of eggs on the table.

"Oh one more thing; I fixed your bike. As it turns out there was dust that plugged up the engine, I still can't figure out how it got there" Renton scratched his head. Charles looked guilty of something.

"Well, I'm off, Papa" Charles said as he walked out the door.

"Bye bye" Renton said before Charles closed the door. When Charles got to the school, the large kid had a black eye and broken nose but instead of wanting to fight back, he backed off to let Charles through. Charles sat in the classroom and his exam papers had been completed already. Charles has this ability to listen in class and to let his thoughts wander at the same time. He also had good memory and was a quick learner; exams and tests were perfect for his wandering mind to stray off and persuade its thoughts. When it was almost time for him to change classes he handed in his papers and headed out to the next class where he did the same thing. School was the worst place for him; the only real friends he has didn't live near him. When he got home, he headed to the garage to help out his father; which was the only fun thing he could do.

"Papa, I'm home!" Charles yelled.

"Welcome back, Charles, there's food in the fridge!" Charles heard his father's voice from under a large and heavy object. He walked into the garage to find he father under a large orange LFO.

"A 606?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, it got pretty banged up and this was the nearest place that could repair it" Renton said from under the LFO. Charles stared at the LFO for a while before a door bell startled him.

"I'll get it" Charles ran to the fenced area of the Thurston property. He recognized the two people that were standing there. It was a man in a white military suit and a weird hat with brown hair and a woman who had long pink hair and a rather fat pet on a leash. She was wearing orange/white dress and was looking to through the fence.

"Hi Dominic, Hi Anemone!" Charles greeted the two.

"Hey Charles" Dominic and Anemone said.

"It's Dominic and Anemone, Papa!" Charles yelled to the garage. They heard a metal clang then a very loud "ah". Renton came out of the garage to greet their guests.

"Hey, long time no see you two" Renton was limping to them.

"Sorry, you remember my right leg isn't as good as it used to be" Renton apologized.

"It's alright, no rush" Dominic shook hands with Renton.

"Want to come inside?" Renton asked.

"Nah, we just need to get our bike repaired" Dominic pointed to the steaming bike.

"I think Dominic pushed it too far" Anemone laughed.

"I'll see what the problem is" Renton took out a screw driver and walked to the steaming bike. Dominic, Anemone and Charles watched Renton inspect the bike.

"Hey Charles, you ever wonder why your dad walks like that?" Dominic suddenly asked. Charles looked up to Dominic; Anemone looked a bit sad at the subject.

"I never really asked… But I guess I have wondered" Charles replied.

"He was shot there… A long time ago" Dominic started; Charles' eyes widened at the beginning of the story.

"Shortly after you were born, you became very valuable to the military and many other people" Dominic turned to Charles.

"Sorry if I offended you… But you are the first human-coralian and no one knew what you could do" Anemone walked away and headed over to Renton.

"People became very interested in you… Some people got interested enough to send a platoon to get you. When they broke into the room, Renton was there and he was ready to protect you no matter what" he turned and looked down to the ground.

"When he refused over and over again… A military officer shot him in the leg, but he still refused and he was about to get killed… Holland arrived in time to stop them. After that, his leg never healed properly and he's been like that ever since" Charles looked to his father again. His existence, he hated it; it was because he existed that his father lose his mother and that he suffered so much.

"But, Renton's always bragged about you. He's very proud of you, you know…" Dominic smiled as Anemone and Renton came back.

"Something over stressed the engine" Renton's foot was nudging Gillver.

"But it's fixed now and it shouldn't give you anymore trouble… I also tuned it up" Renton let a wide grin cover his face.

"Why do you always do that?!" Dominic yelled. But just as he did; his face turned serious for a moment.

"Renton, I need to talk to you about something" he suddenly said. Renton's face turned serious too.

"Charles, Dominic and I need to talk about something, stay here with Anemone" Renton said. They walked off to somewhere further. Charles and Anemone stood there, but Charles was focused on his father.

"You got a girlfriend?" Anemone suddenly asked. Charles' face turned red.

"N-No!" he answered nervously. He turned his head the other way and looked around.

"Did Mitsuki get…?" Charles couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, she got that glass swan you sent her" Anemone said with a smile; Charles' face was still bright red.

"Where is Mitsuki anyways?" Charles suddenly asked.

"She's on an over night school trip, it's her last week in that school so they wanted to do something special" Anemone replied. By now Dominic and Renton were walking back to them.

"So how much do we owe you?" Anemone asked Renton.

"Nah, this one's on the house" Renton said while scratching his head.

"Wow, thanks Renton" Anemone started walking to the bike.

"Well, it's nice seeing you, Dominic" Renton shook hands with his friend again.

"See you around, Renton" Dominic headed to the bike. When he got on; he knew what to expect. The bike was turned to its peeks, just like the Thurstons would always do.

"I just hope the engine doesn't over stress again…" Dominic said.

"If I know Renton, he probably tuned it so it could handle the stress" Anemone laughed.

"And you're going west… we need to go east" she added.

"Uh…" Dominic was looking around him.

"That way" she pointed behind them. He turned the bike around and rode off looking quite embarrassed.

"Hey Papa, what did you and Dominic talk about" Charles asked.

"There's been some terrorists around Bellforest, Dominic just wanted to give me a heads up" Renton replied while he filled out a list of parts.

"Oh, Dominic said there's a letter from Mitsuki for you; it's next to the blueprints" Renton walked to the other side of the garage to get the parts he needed. Charles went over to the desk and saw a neatly wrapped letter was addressed to him; he took it back to his room. He made sure the door was closed and locked then he turned to the letter; he opened it and found a picture and the letter of course. The picture displayed a girl with long pink hair making a peace sign with her hands and behind her was the North-East ref finals contest; she won second place. She had long pink hair and wore a white and pink jump suit. Mitsuki held a helmet in one arm, and a trophy in the other. He picked up the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Charles, _

_It's been very, very, very boring here. And don't laugh about the ref contest; I lost by only two points. Also, I wanted to thank you for the glass swan you got me, it's very sweet of you. I remember dad and mom would always talk about their adventures at our age, but I guess they used up all the adventures. Oh, I almost forgot, they agreed to let you stay with us for the summer. Hope to see you there. _

_With love, _

_Mitsuki. _

"Stay…with… Mitsuki?" Charles felt himself trembling. Even though he denies it, he has a crush on Mitsuki. He could remember how he met her; it was shortly after Axel left them forever. It was in the summer when he was five, Axel had caught something and due to his old age; it became serious. Axel's body grew weaker and weaker with each passing day, until, he could no longer hold on to life. They held a funeral at Tresor; to honor the legendary mechanic and the father of the hero of the military and the grandfather of the hero of the world. He could remember it clearly, the dark sky, the grim faces and his father dressed from head to toe in black. Maurice, Maeter, Linck were there too and they wore the same faces as his father. It happened after the funeral; the tram station was closed due to the rails becoming damaged so they had to stay with Dominic and Anemone until they fixed it. Dominic and Anemone had a large house due to the fact that Dominic is a high ranking military officer and Anemone is the best LFO test pilot. Dominic's duties are to aid against terrorist attacks and Anemone worked for Tresor to test the maximum capabilities of the LFOs. They had a pretty loose schedule. While he was staying with them he wandered off and got lost in the large house; frantic to find his papa, he wandered around until he was in a large room. The TV was turned on and a girl sat there laughing. Curiously he walked over to her and sat down next to her to see what's so funny. She was watching cartoons and didn't really notice him; when she did, she started talking to him and that was that.

Knock Knock

"Ah!" Charles was so startled he jumped up and fell on his ass.

"Uh… Charles, it's time for dinner" Renton said through the door.

"Okay Papa" Charles said as he recovered from his shock. He hid the letter and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey Charles, Dominic told me that Mitsuki wanted you to live with them for the summer" Renton started.

"You want to go?" Renton said as he took a bit of a taco hotdog; Charles looked up.

"Su-sure" Charles replied.

"Okay then, pack up. You leave first thing next week" Renton said.

"But, then what will you do?" Charles asked in surprise.

"The Gekko-Go's coming in for a major repair job" Charles bolted up.

"Why?" he couldn't understand.

"The Gekko-Go is so badly damaged, it can't make it to Tresor, and this is closer so their headed here" Renton rolled up some spaghetti.

"Is Raymond coming too?!" Charles said excitingly.

"You know it" Renton replied.

"When will they be here?!" Charles asked in excitement.

"Tomorrow morning" Renton replied.

"Wow!" Charles said as the green battle ship's engine roared. The SL-1200 Mk II Gekko-Go made its landing near the garage and as it got closer, Charles could see the damage marks and smoking engines. The catapult of the Gekko-Go opened and a short, gray haired man walked out. He wore a yellow T-shirt and light brown pants.

"Hey Holland!" Renton greeted the man.

"It's been a while, Renton" Holland started scratching his head.

"I hope we aren't going to mess anything up" Holland joked.

"Are you kidding me, the Gekko-Go…? The ship that changed the world" Renton started remembering his time in it. Charles was still admiring the great ship and still can't believe it's the legendary Gekko-Go, the ship that survived it all, the ship that his father became a hero on.

"Some I finally get to meet Renton Thurston, the hero himself" a man walked out of the Gekko-Go.

"And to whom I owe the pleasure to?" Renton asked. The man was wearing the colonel uniform and he had semi-long black hair.

"Oh, I'm colonel Richards" the man said. Renton shook hands with the man.

"And you must be Charles" Richards said as he shook hands with him.

"You're a good looking boy, assuming who the parent is" Richards winked at the statement.

"Hotter then anyone you can get" Renton said quietly; Richard heard the remark and raised one eye brow.

"Hey Renton, where's Maurice, Maeter and Linck?" Holland asked.

"Maurice is at Kingston University studying photography, Maeter is at Riverdale studios for a acting course, and Linck's at the Oxford University for his computer courses" Renton replied. Charles knew that soon, he would develop an interest in something and leave Bellforest too and by then, Renton would try and follow Eureka.

"Hey Charles, Raymond's inside if you want to see him" Holland turned to a thought worried Charles.

"Oh, Okay!" Charles ran into the Gekko-Go. Through the many corridors and halls he found his way to the cafeteria where a young man was putting a gun together. The young man had gray hair and resembled Holland, he had a black jacket over a yellow shirt and he wore deep brown pants. When he tried to force a piece into the gun the whole thing fell apart.

"That's not how you do it you ass!" Charles laughed at the young man's mistake.

"Care to enlighten me, Charles?" he held up what was left of the gun.

"Sure thing, Raymond" Charles said. He walked to him and quickly put the gun in perfect order as if he had been using it for a while.

"Oh, check this out" Raymond pulled out a chart with various markings and writing.

"I found a whole bunch of ref spots, and I also got the ref board blue prints" Raymond took out various plans. There were plans for three ref boards and Charles took to them with great interest.

"We need five reflection films for these babies!" Charles exclaimed. Charles found the reflection film pile and looked through them for the proper size of film. Along with getting the film, he got a few tools and together with Raymond; he started to make their newly designed ref boards in the hanger of the Gekko-Go. They eventually fell asleep in their work.

"How long?" Holland asked.

"A month? Two? The damage done here is pretty bad… I can get it operational but it'll only get you to Tresor" Renton said as he examined the damage reports.

"That's good enough" Holland replied.

"I never imagined it…" Renton suddenly said.

"Huh?" Holland asked.

"The Gekko State disbanding… I never thought I'd see the day" Renton turned to look at the head of the Gekko-Go.

"I guess even the Gekko State members need to get 'real' lives… We can't keep this up forever…" Renton looked sad at the fact that the Gekko State was no more; that it was a memory and a ship.

"Yeah…" Holland agreed with Renton.

"Hey Charles, time to wake up" Renton nudged Charles.

"Five more minutes, Papa" Charles mumbled. Renton looked annoyed but he started to tickle Charles until he woke up.

"Okay, stop Papa!" Charles was very ticklish.

"You have a guest" Renton said; he pointed to the door of the hanger. Charles turned to the door and said a pink haired girl standing there. Raymond woke up partially from the commotion.

"Hey Charles" she said.

"H-Hi Mitsuki!" Charles said nervously. She was holding Gillver on a leash and she walked over to the ref board area and picked up one of them. Charles was still smiling when a fist nailed his face to the floor.

"Okay, who's the idiot who forgot the reflection paint?!" Mitsuki said as she stepped on Charles. Raymond was silent and looked very obedient.

"I told Raymond again and again though and why did I get the punch" Charles said from under Mitsuki. Mitsuki increased the pressure in her foot and stepped on Charles even harder.

"I'll be getting back to work now" Renton said as he walked off.

"Okay, Mr. Thurston" Mitsuki smiled. She cracked her fingers and gave an unusually large grin to Raymond.

"It's your turn now" she said evilly. Horror struck Raymond's face.

"Mitsuki is acting more and more like you" Renton kept a bit of distance between himself and Anemone. Dominic looked a bit worried.

"Wow thanks Renton!" Anemone said happily.

"Now who is at fault?" Mitsuki asked.

"Raymond for being a forgetful moron" Both Raymond and Charles said.

"And?" Mitsuki added.

"Charles for being the moron that forgot Raymond is the moron" they both continued.

"See? Was that so hard to do?" Mitsuki pulled their ears.

"No…" Charles and Raymond were in pain; terrible pain. With Mitsuki's guidance (I was paid to say that) they made the ref boards without much of a hitch.

"Charles you ready?" Renton asked.

"Yeah" Charles replied. Dominic and Anemone were taking them to their house; they were taking Raymond too. As Dominic and Anemone drove off, Holland, Talho, Renton waved their children good bye.

"We best get to work" Renton said as he turned back.

"I feel so ashamed…" Raymond said.

"Huh?" Charles and Mitsuki tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'm getting ordered around by adolescent teens…" Raymond put his head down in shame.

"What's wrong with getting ordered around by me?" Charles watched Mitsuki's eye twitch. Charles was seated between Mitsuki and Raymond so what ever Mitsuki is going to do to Raymond, Charles will get some of it.

"It's just… I'm going to some high class school or something next year and I won't have the time I do now" Raymond looked disappointed.

"I guess we'll have to make this summer the best one we'll ever enjoy" Charles exclaimed. Dominic was still taking directions from Anemone until Anemone took over the driver's seat. It took them four hours to get to their house.

"Well, we're here" Anemone said.

"We can't count on your dad for directions, can we?" Raymond seemed a little scared. Mitsuki had timed and researched waves and knew when the next one was coming; she also gave them the time limit to tune and check the ref boards. The ref boards that Raymond designed were meant for speed and to get as much trappar with the smallest amount of drag. They tuned the boards for an hour and waited for the wave to come, and just as Mitsuki predicted; the wave came on time.

"I hope the boards hold together!" Raymond yelled while they were in the air.

"What?!" Mitsuki and Charles yelled back. Fear struck them as they look to the boards and realized how thin they were.

"Didn't you make sure they were strong enough?!" Mitsuki got her fist ready.

"I took some tests, but I'm not sure if they can stand up to real waves" the words "not sure" made Mitsuki and Charles stare at Raymond for a while.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful?" Charles asked.

"You mean the fact that your parent's names are engraved on moon and a huge rainbow now surrounds the planet?" Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful" she added. Raymond was still inspecting the ref boards to see if they could stand another run. They had wandered far off to a cliff area to see the night sky in its full glory.

"Hey Mitsuki?" Charles turned her. She had fallen asleep and her head was slightly tilted to him. Charles looked to Raymond who was still checking the boards. Nervously he got closer to Mitsuki and brought his lips closer to her's but before he got his chance she turned and her hand smashed him in the chin.

"Ow…" Charles groaned in pain as he recovered from Mitsuki's fist. Raymond couldn't help but laugh at Charles' blunder. With that, summer rolled on and Charles, Mitsuki and Raymond created many great memories here. However, all great things must come to an end; even the fun summer. School waited around the corner for them but they could at least have a great time on the final days. A week before school, Charles returned to Bellforest with Mitsuki and Raymond to spend their final days of summer.

"Finally, done… The Gekko-Go should be able to go to Tresor to get proper repairs" Renton said as he cleaned his wrench with a cloth.

"Thanks again Renton" Holland said.

"I'll get the bill, Holland" Renton said as he walked off. Charles looked to the Gekko-Go again and imagined some of the things that happened on it. Even with all the repairs it endured for more then twenty years, it still looked well. Holland and everyone still on the Gekko-Go moved to the hotels and spare apartments of Bellforest to avoid the paint job on the outside. The paint was really glue that held the reflection films in place as well as gives the Gekko-Go its green look and it was set to dry in a few days. Until then, the air around it was toxic and unbearable. Early next morning, Charles had to bear with the fact that he was to return to school and to put up with insults to his mother and father.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Renton asked as he sat down in front of the kitchen table.

"School…" Charles simply said that. Renton looked to his disappointed son.

"Charles… I have something to show you" Renton gave Charles a wide smile. He led him to his room where he opened his closet. Renton reached into the closet and pulled out a long box. He handed the box to Charles.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"Open it" Renton watched as Charles opened the box and pull out something long that was wrapped in cloth. Charles slowly unwrapped it to find a large shot gun.

"What is this?" Charles asked in wonder.

"An old friend gave it to me" Renton gently said.

"You know… At one point in my life, I was almost called Renton Beams" Renton laughed at the statement. Charles gave a confused look.

"I met a couple after I joined the Gekko-Go; they were the Beams" Renton started. Charles made himself comfortable for a story.

"I ran away from the Gekko-Go when I realized that I lost my place on it… While I was wandering the streets I met a couple. Well, I met Charles Beams" Charles lit up at the name.

"I had a talk with him… When an earthquake happened, his wife saved me, and I followed them around for a bit. As I traveled with them, I needed a fake identity to cover up and I changed my name to Renton Beams" Renton saw Charles take great interest in the story.

"But soon, I found out that they were after Eureka, and it was their mission to capture her. I thanked them and ran from the Hakucho-Go… After that… I found out that Charles and Ray were former SOF members and would come after us on the Gekko-Go. Charles died, then Ray died" sympathy took Renton's face. Charles looked down to the gun.

"Am I named after Charles Beams?" he asked.

"You are, and… You should be proud of it, he was a good person, and they just had a bad past" Renton said.

"That shot gun you're holding; it belonged to him" Renton smiled. Charles held the gun and pointed it as if he was shooting something; he hand thirsty for the trigger.

"Go ahead" Renton said. Charles pulled the trigger and the back of the shot gun came up; there was nothing in the barrel. Charles admired the gun some more and placed it back into the box.

"Charles must be a very protective person" he said.

"He was" Renton stroked his son's head.

"When I die Charles… I want to sleep on the spot I left Eureka…" Renton said quietly. They walked back down to the kitchen and found Mitsuki and Raymond waiting for him.

"Could Charles come shopping with us?" Mitsuki asked.

"I have to go anyways, so go on" Renton said as he put on a red jacket. But he stopped Charles before they left the house.

"Charles, remember this. Don't ask for things, go out and win it; do it and you'll be rewarded" Renton said. Charles looked curiously into his father's eye.

"I want you to believe in yourself, if you can do that; that means you can fly" Renton said gently. Renton let his son go and they both walked out together. Renton took the jeep while Charles, Mitsuki and Raymond took the motorcycles. Renton headed to the central tower of Bellforest.

"What are we getting?" Raymond asked.

"Parts for that board of your's, it's too unstable!" Mitsuki said. Raymond looked down.

"I have to pick up something for Papa, he said he needed a gyro" Charles said as he revved his engine. They headed for the town market area where they searched around.

"Are you sure they're at the tower?" Renton said to the intercom.

"Yes, they're holding four hostage and—wait, they've gotten to the KLFs" a voice came over. Renton increased the speed in the jeep and he pulled open the passenger seat beside him. There was a ref board in there. He pulled it out and got ready to use it at any moment.

"Okay! I got everything I need" Charles said.

"Same here" Mitsuki added.

"Yup" Raymond said. As the trio headed to the garage, Charles saw someone dressed in a long coat standing outside and ringing the doorbell. When he got closer he saw the person wore a long brown coat and a hood over their head with a top hat and they wore sun glasses.

"Uh, who are you?" Charles said as he came up. He noticed the person had light pale skin.

"Uh… I'm Tiptory" her voice was high and it belonged to a female.

"Have you seen Renton around?" she asked.

"He said he was going out for something, you want me to leave a message?" Charles asked.

"That's okay, I'll wait then" he saw she smiled. There was something funny about her back and she dressed way too warmly for that time of the year.

"You want to come inside?" Charles stretched out his hand to her.

"Sure" she answered.

"Damn it… They're attacking the homes" Renton said as he watched three KLF squads firing. He turned the jeep and let it head for the edge where he jumped off and got the ref board under his feet. He headed for the three KLFs.

"Hey look, some idiot is taking us on with a ref board" one of the KLF pilots said. They opened fire and started using missiles. Renton's maneuvering was so good he dodged all the attacks and landed on the closest KLF to him. He opened the emergency hatch and cracked his fingers at the pilot. Renton pulled the pilot out and threw him to a building where they landed on the roof and looked unharmed. He could see civilians coming up to hold him down. He was now in control of the KLF and the other eight opened fire on him. The KLF he took had a gun and missiles launchers mounted on its shoulders. Firing at the right spots he disabled two of the opposing KLFs. The KLFs fought back with everything but Renton dodged them and took out two more. When his gun ran out of ammunition, he turned to using another KLF's limb to knock the KLFs off their boards. Civilians were near the site to capture and hold down the KLF pilots that Renton had disable. They cheered on the KLF hero.

"Four down… four to go!" Renton used the limb to smash a KLF's ref board and destroyed it. With only three to go, he smashed his KLF into another and managed to push it off its board. The last two were very tricky and lure him too close to the ground and too close to the civilians. Pulling back up the second KLF fired missiles at him; unable to risk the explosions damaging near-by buildings and hurting people. Renton used his ref board as a shield and held launched missiles from the KLF he was using as the limbs of the two other KLFs. All three KLFs fell; people had cleared out of the area as the KLFs landed.

Beep Beep A warning signal went off.

"Damn it, the battery is leaking" Renton said as he pulled up the warning window. He opened the cockpit and tried to jump out. Just as he leaped the battery blew up and Renton was tossed in the air. He landed hard on the ground. He looked to his right leg and noticed it was stabbed a few times but shards of metal and his left arm's bone was crushed. He reached into his pocket to get something but it wasn't there. Franticly he looked around until he saw a shiny object near a gun. He reached out; it was Eureka's flower hairclip. His bloody fingers stretched and he rolled over his broken arm. Pain was something he could ignore, but leaving the hairclip where it is; he couldn't even think about it. Still he was unable to reach his precious possession but his will won and his hand finally secured the golden clip in his hands. He started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Eureka… I promise I won't let go" Renton's felt happiness swell up. He could remember the day Eureka left him and this world.

"Ahhhhhh!" Eureka let out a long and painful scream and then she dropped back down. The doctor came up with a bundle in his arms.

"Mr. Thurston, it's a boy" he said. Renton looked to Eureka who stopped moving and breathing.

"Eureka? Eureka! C'mon Eureka! Eureka! Eureka!" Renton kept saying the words. The doctor pulled him away and closed the door; for the longest time in his life; Renton waited for Eureka's sweet and kind voice to tell him its okay. But the doctor came out and it looked to the ground. Holland, Talho, and most of the Gekko-Go crew were there.

"She's gone…" the doctor finally said. Renton ran into the room and saw the white sheet covering her face. He removed it and stared at the face that he loved so much. Everyone froze on the spot.

"Hey Eureka… It's a joke right? You're just faking it to make me worry right?" Renton desperately said.

"Renton…" Holland came up from behind him. Renton took Eureka's hand and felt its warmness gone; his whole body slumped. His head draped on to her hand and sadness tore open his heart. He brought himself up and hugged Eureka's body. Her heart beat, breathe and occasional twitch when he hugger her was gone. Fighting to contain his tears, he took hold of Eureka's legs and started to run with her.

"Renton!" Holland yelled as he ran out of the room. Everyone chased after him, but he kept running and running and no one could seem to catch up to him. Running; it was all he wanted to do; Eureka was in his arms and she was gone, but running kept him from his tears. He continued to run as fast as he could until he reached a cliff and he could see his home town of Bellforest; the sky was gray and it was about to rain. He dropped to his knees and looked to the sweet face that looked like it was sleeping.

"Hey Eureka, wake up… please… We have to give our son a name" he said; tears formed.

"Eureka… Please open your eyes and tell me you're just sleeping… I don't care if you're joking… Just open them… I want to see your eyes again" tears ran down his face. His head went down.

"EUREKA!" he screamed aloud as he could. When he ran out of breath, he looked to the bed of flowers that was in front of him. There was an outline of an oval in the flowers; he placed her gently in the middle.

"Eureka, I promise that I'll live… To see that our son grows up" Renton said as Eureka began to sink into the ground.

"I'll live on to see him grow up for the both of us. I'll name him Charles… I know you might want to name him something else but… I can't get your opinion" Renton tried to hold back tears. He held her hand tightly.

"When he grows up… I'll come back… It'll be just for a little while… But… I'll be with you… I'll come back, so wait for me…" Renton found it harder and harder to hold back his tears. The pain in his heart grew and grew and the hole that Eureka left him with dug deeper and deeper. Eureka was sinking into the ground and Renton bent down to kiss her again on the lips.

"I love you, Eureka" Renton said as she sunk into it. He still held her hand with his left hand; the Scab seemed to give him permission to come with her. His arm had gone up to the forearm before he let go.

"I promise I'll come back when our son grows up" Renton said quietly. He pulled out his hand and it was covered in Scab pieces but when he opened his hand; Eureka's hairclip was here. He gripped it tightly.

"EUREKA!!!!!!!!" Renton's scream seemed to make the sky rain. Tears burst from his eyes as the rain added to the flood of water. The scream didn't remove the pain in his heart.

"Charles…" Renton said as he gripped the clip tightly; a smile up held in his face. But soon Renton heard a gun shot, and a sharp pain struck his back. After five seconds after, he heard another gun shot and a body dropping. He felt hands coming on to him and a voice ringing.

"So you're an old friend of Papa's?" Charles asked.

"Yeah… But he probably doesn't remember me" the woman said. They sat there drinking soda when someone ran on to the property of the Thurston's. It was a man in a white T-shirt and gray pants and he looked frantic.

"What is it?" Charles asked as the man clasped in front of them.

"The central tower, something's going on there. There might be injured" he quickly said.

"Let's go" the woman said. They took the man along with them to the central tower. Smoke could be seen coming as they got closer and closer to the scene.

"C'mon Renton, don't die on me now" the doctor said. He was trying everything he could.

"Think about Charles… Think about the bills you still have to pay!" the doctor was keeping Renton's consciousness together.

"I'll buy you lunch for the next two years of you hang on!" the doctor reached for the CPR machine.

"Clear!" he shocked Renton's heart. He repeated it for a while but nothing changed.

"Damn it! He's gone…" The doctor punched the ground.

"I'll tell Charles…" he said. He brought a blank sheet of cloth over Renton.

"Hey Mister? What happened here?" Charles asked a man who was standing in a crowd watching the few people in the middle. Charles looked around and saw Holland had just gotten there.

"Terrorists attacked… I think 5 uninjured 3 with minor, 1 serious and 1 dead" the man said. Holland was walking around asking what had happened.

"Holland!" Holland turned his head to Charles. He walked up to them. The man waited for Holland to come before explaining.

"A civilian took control of one of the KLFs over there and took down the other ones… But it got damaged and the pilot jumped out in time for the explosion. He looked like he was in pretty good shape but he was reaching out to something other then the gun… It was something shiny and when he got it he left his arm there and looked like he was reaching for the gun and I guess one of the pilots saw that and shot him" the man explained. Charles noticed the brown hair under the sheet. He ran to the body.

"Charles!" the doctor said as Charles ran up to him. He pulled the sheet off to see who it was and when he did; everyone clearly saw the face of the person who saved them; Renton Thurston laid there dead. Charles backed off at the scene and he started to push himself back further and further from the body of his father. His face showed only shock and horror was the theme on everyone's face.

"Maybe if he didn't reach for that shiny thing, then he probably wouldn't have died" someone said. The woman that was with Charles, Mitsuki and Raymond stood there still in shock; for a moment, time stood still.

"Renton!" she yelled as she ran to Renton's body. She tossed aside the sun glasses and the hat and hood fell off; she had purple eyes with a ring around them and her hair were an aqua blue. Green wings popped up from the coat and she dropped to her knees when she reached his body. She looked at the body from top to bottom and noticed that he was holding something gently. Slowly she reached to his hand and opened it; her flower hairclip fell out. The shiny object he so desperately tried to get was her hairclip. She picked up the hairclip then turned to Renton's face.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! Renton, you idiot! It's just a stupid hair clip! You could've picked it up later!" she thumped on his chest. She cried loudly and Holland could tell who it was; Eureka had just come back. Mitsuki touched Charles on his hand to try and comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" Charles pushed Mitsuki away.

"Who are you?" Charles showed bitterness to the woman who was holding Renton's hand.

"Charles… She's Eureka… your mother" Holland said with his head down.

"She can't be my mom… She died… along with Papa's real smile" Charles tried to contain his tears.

"Why…?" Charles started to look at the ground.

"Why did Papa had to suffer so much?!" Charles yelled to Eureka.

"What did he ever do?!" Charles added.

"Charles…" Holland started.

"While all of you have your loved one… Papa moved on alone" Charles let tears fall.

"Papa may have always told me that he'll support me and believe in me… But no one was really there for him! He was alone while all of you live happy lives… He lived with the guilt of her death at his hands!" Charles pointed to Eureka.

"And put on that smile every day… Every day of his life for 14 years! He puts on that face to make everyone calm… So no one felt guilty or sad about him!" Charles raised his voice again.

"All of you have someone to fall back to; someone to tell you everything will be alright, someone to tell you, you can keep going. Papa did that for me… But he didn't have anyone for that" with each word that came out of Charles' mouth, the more it crushed Eureka's heart.

"Lived alone… Even though he had Maurice, Maeter, Linck and me… He lived alone… And he died alone; just like that" Charles started to cry loudly now. Everyone turned their heads in disgust of themselves.

"Charles… Do you hate me?" Eureka swallowed her own sadness down to ask that question. Charles looked to her but no response came from him.

"Charles… Even of you hate me… I'm still your mama, and I'll love you just like Renton did" Eureka's voice was gentle and calm.

"I'm sure that Renton didn't need to put on a fake smile… Because I think he has a real reason to smile; he has you, Charles" Eureka smiled to him. She walked closer to him and eventually embraced him.

"I'll love you just like Renton did… I promise" Eureka couldn't help but cry now and for the moment; both mother and son cried. Charles felt warm and love and tenderness from his mother's embrace; his father's embrace was protective and firm; he enjoyed his mother's embrace. Unknown to Holland, Stoner was beside him and he just noticed. Stoner opened his camera and took out the film; he dropped it and stepped on it; crushing it with his foot.

"No one should make news about this… It's not right to them…" he said. A mother and a son cried over their lost loved one.

"We'll clean up the body and get the funeral at the Bellforest cemetery ready" the doctor said.

"Wait!" Charles broke from his crying.

"Papa said… If he died… He wanted to be buried at the hospital cliff…" Charles tried to speak through sniffles. The doctor agreed and they took the body away. Holland led them to the Bellforest Hotel to stay until the funeral. While they waited for the date of the funeral to arrive, Eureka explained what had happened. After her death, she felt someone give her a warm feeling and then she fell into a deep sleep and after a long time she woke up when someone knocked her in the head. She woke up two days ago. When Charles asked her why she lied to him; she really wanted to surprise Renton but it seems like she was a little too late to find him. News finally came about the funeral and it was set two days later. The two days were grim. Eureka and Charles came to the funeral in black clothes.

"Why did Renton want to be buried here?" Eureka asked her son.

"This was the place where he returned you to the planet" Charles replied. Eureka looked around to find her tomb stone but it had been scratched out now. It was no longer needed. Eureka and Charles said their final good byes and headed home; to the home that belonged to the Thurston family for four generations. But before they got home; Charles took Eureka to the Big Burger place in honor of Renton.

"I remember this place" Eureka said as she looked around.

"You do?" Charles asked curiously. Like he did with his father; he could never really tell that he was 33. Renton looked like a twenty year-old then a 33 year-old; it was the same with Eureka.

"Renton took me here when we came back to Bellforest, and let me tell you. We were lost on earth for a whole year" Eureka said with a smile.

"When did you and Papa have your first kiss?" Charles nervously asked.

"Did you know? My first kiss was right after his saved me" Eureka started. Charles looked curious at first but knew a story was coming.

"I was taken by the planet to become the new command cluster… And I thought I was going to be alone forever" Eureka started.

"I asked if I could see everyone one last time… I asked if I could see Renton again over and over again. And for a while nothing really happened, but inside the command cluster, I heard an explosion and Renton appeared out of no where… I remember his brave words… 'Don't you bye bye me, Eureka'" Eureka imitated Renton's deeper voice.

"He told me he would be with me forever and that he'd protect me… He kissed me after that" Eureka started to blush. Charles had never heard his father talk about the command cluster or much about the second summer of love.

"I remember when Renton and I spent the night together… On his 18th birthday I got him to spend the night with me…" Charles knew where this was going.

"The way he-" Charles stopped Eureka.

"Mom, you shouldn't tell me!" Charles was blushing.

"Oh, sorry" Eureka felt herself blush too.

"But your father was so worried about hurting me he didn't want to… well… you know" Eureka stared lovingly into her meal.

"This would be perfect if Papa was here" Charles' body draped. Eureka stopped from her smile too.

"Are you going to finish that?" Charles pointed to Eureka's plate. Eureka looked to her son and realized he had finished.

"No, you can have it" she pushed the plate to him.

"Papa does that to me… He would tease me… I like spending time with him…" the thought of Renton brought a smile to Charles' face. When they paid the bill Charles and Eureka went home; Eureka remembered the house clearly, after all, she lived in it for three years. When she got inside nothing changed too much and everything seemed to be in the same place.

"Where are Maurice, Maeter and Linck?" Eureka asked. She noticed that the house was unusually quiet.

"They go to schools far away… Only Papa and I live here" Charles said. Eureka looked around to find a light brown jumpsuit covered in oil stains; it was Renton's working clothes. The stains would forever stain the suit. Eureka felt the suit and it smelled like Renton and cleaning solutions; it was cleaned recently. She looked to the table and found various bills and rough work on shreds of paper; she imagined Renton scratching his head over and over again at the numbers. But what really caught her eyes were the bottles of pills that were next to the microwave.

"Hey Charles, why are there pills here?" she asked.

"Papa suffered from lack of nutrient… The doctor prescribed it for him when he clasped on the street one day" Charles explained. Eureka's heart began to hurt when she realized how hard Renton's life was. It was late at night and after Eureka told Charles to sleep she went to Renton's room or at least, her's and Renton's room. Nothing in the room changed except for the picture on the desk. Eureka curiously picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture Stoner took from their wedding. Renton was running with her while she threw the bouquet of flowers and he stepped on Stoner after he took the picture. Renton was in a formal tux and she was in a white wedding dress with Renton franticly running from Anemone while she tried to get eh bouquet. It was a warm memory. Eureka headed to the closet and opened it; she expected Renton to have only his clothes. The closet was unchanged; half was Renton's and half was an assortment of her dresses. The room was still meant for two people even after 14 years. Eureka looked a bit further and found a box full of books; each one was a diary. Renton kept a diary for 14 years. She flipped through the pages and found that Renton wrote in it everyday. She found the first one and started to read from it.

_Dear Eureka. I can't believe you're gone, but I promise I'll live for us both and I'll see Charles grow up to be a good person. When I fulfill my promise; I'll come back to join you. I'll follow you where ever you are; I'll find my way home, because I know you'll be there. I wish you were here. _

Eureka flipped the book further and found a picture. It displayed Renton trying to change Charles' diaper.

_Dear Eureka. Charles is a real hand full; he keeps peeing on me when ever I try to change him. Holland and the others are laughing at me, but I don't really know how to take care of a baby. __Also, Anemone recently discovered she's pregnant; poor Dominic, she's going to tear him apart. I wish you were here. _

Eureka flipped through the book and found Renton always wrote "Dear Eureka" and "I wish you were here" in every entry. Eureka continued to read a few more and realized that Renton didn't write down any sad memories. He wanted to remember only happy ones for Eureka to share with. From the two days she spent with Charles in the hotel; Eureka was made aware of Renton's leg and how bad it was for him. Every bit of suffering Renton endured didn't hold him back; Eureka knew why now. Even though he suffered; Renton recorded every happy moment he had everyday and most of them regarded Charles, Maurice, Maeter and Linck. Eureka started to cry at the books that Renton left behind; Renton had happy and sad moments, but he chose to write down happy ones for her.

"Hey Charles, I heard you start school today" Eureka said gently; she was cooking breakfast.

"Yeah" Charles felt confident about something; maybe because his father taught him a good lesson before he left. Charles left for school and just like he always has, he endured the insults and teasing about his father and mother. Just as he got out of school; the large kid stopped him again.

"Heard your dad died when your mommy came back" he said. Charles didn't phase.

"So the monster's back huh?" he said insultingly.

"She's hotter then your mom" Charles said as he turned to the woman in the distance waving to him. The kids' jaws dropped when they saw Eureka.

"He came out of that?!" the large kid looked shocked. Charles turned back and stuck his tongue out to them. He walked off with his mother and they went home together. When they got back, Eureka sat down in the front porch and admired the scene. Charles went back inside to persuade his thoughts. When Eureka made sure Charles was gone; she took out a small book and a pen. She opened it and placed the date in it and wrote:

_Dear Renton…_

**The End**

**Well, this is my long and sad fanfiction; if you want me to continue it tell me. Still haven't thought past this part so it'll take a while to continue it if you want me to. And for those who hate sad endings: Pwease don't hunt me down and saw off my head so that my blood stains my perfectly good carpet. ****I have another fanfiction in mind already so… Keep R & R-ing. **


End file.
